Aaron goes after Jennifer
There are lines that people aren't supposed to cross, no matter what, and anyone with some modicum of decency would heed those lines. But then again, there are some nasty pieces of vermin who are just no damned good and they cross them anyway! Jennifer Barrett is one of those people, especially after having one of her male model friends molest and rape her former husband's son, Aidan Atherton. Aaron and his spouse, Rusty Brown are now out for her blood! Also, this episode marks the debut of Aaron's mother, Cathy Rizzo, herself another character from Tainted Love and Resort, and you can be sure, SHE will be out for Jennifer's blood too! Scene Jennifer's new penthouse in the Back Bay. We pick up from the last episode where we left off. The penthouse was bought for her by one of her modeling friends, and she is clearly living the high life. She and her male model friend who raped Aidan are drinking Champagne and are being totally obnoxious, in essence, being completely deplorable (and REVELING in being obnoxious). There is an angry pounding on the door. It is Aaron and Rusty. And the two spouses are absolutely livid with rage. AARON (furiously):' I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! YOU HAD BETTER OPEN UP THIS DAMNED DOOR, JENNIFER BARRETT! YOU EITHER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL KICK IT IN! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, BITCH! I CAN HEAR YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIEND CACKLING AND GLOATING! I WANT WORDS WITH YOU!!!' JENNIFER (taunting): You won't kick that door in, Aaron Atherton! I will call security if you do! I might just HAVE to call the cops anyway! Just for the fun of it! AARON (angrily):' DON'T YOU DARE TEMPT ME, WOMAN! IF I CANNOT KICK IT IN, THEN I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR, RIGHT NOW!' JENNIFER (in a bored voice): Oh, all right! Don't get so irate! (Jennifer, in a deliberately lazy way, saunters over and opens the door. Aaron and Rusty, their faces contorted in rage and are out for blood, storm in.) AARON (rage coloring his words): Give me one reason; just ONE damned good reason, bitch, why I shouldn't choke the hell out of you and silence your foul tongue for good! JENNIFER: Because I am the champion! AARON: You evil bitch, that was NO answer! JENNIFER: Well, that is the only answer you're going to get. RUSTY: You truly ARE disgusting, Jennifer Barrett! I always knew you were a bitch, and a whore and a damned SLUT, it was common knowledge all through our college days, but this time, you really HAVE stooped to sick and depraved levels! JENNIFER (dismissively): Oh, please! I am not even Aidan's mother, I can do to him as I want to! AARON (spitting rage, it is all he can do not to knock his former wife cross-eyed): You are a perverted woman! I would love to beat the living daylights out of you. Unfortunately, you are a lady, although I question THAT one, and I cannot strike a lady! WOMAN'S VOICE: Then allow ME to do that honor, Aaron. (Enter Rhonda Whittenberg. She has been released after her sentence was vacated. She is siding with Aaron and Rusty. She heard from her former enemy, Penny Randolph what Jennifer had done to Aidan. She marches up to Jennifer and knocks her cross-eyed.) RHONDA: What is going on?! I could hear the screaming all the way down the hall. What has she done that has you two out for her blood? RUSTY (near tears for the first time since we have met him): That damned bitch had one of her stupid male model friends rape and molest my adopted son! RHONDA (stricken): Oh dear, God! (She glares at Jennifer, who smirks) You'd better hope for your sake that he did not get raped, because if he did, you'd better hope that I don't get my hands on you, you evil bitch! JENNIFER (laughing in scorn): Well, not to keep you losers in suspense, but YES! My friend DID rape Aidan! (The silence is deadly. The only sound is Jennifer's mocking laughter. Rusty is infuriated. Aaron collapses in tears, Rusty is there to help him. Rhonda glares at the laughing Jennifer. She is absolutely euphoric in her despicable crime!) RHONDA (in a ice cold voice): This time, you've gone too damned far, lady! When I get through with you, you'd better hope that you are not put in the prison's general population! I would shudder to think what THEY would do! And believe me, woman, they KNOW what to do to trash like you! JENNIFER (heartlessly): Yeah right! You think they will put me in prison, do you?! Nobody would dare put ME in prison! (she primps her hair, ego coloring her words) I am far too pretty for prison! RHONDA (disgusted): Oh, shut up, you evil bitch! RUSTY: Please, bitch! Medusa would look better than you would! JENNIFER: Just the same, I am better than you are! AARON (rasping in anger, his rage etched in his face): You sick and twisted woman! I am going to let the courts know what you did! Everything! Most especially what you and your perverted friend did to Aidan! And I will not mince any words! And when I get through with dragging your fucking ass through the court system, you will NEVER ever be anywhere NEAR Aidan again! JENNIFER (laughing dismissively): Don't bet your life on THAT one! I will go near him ANYTIME I damned well WANT! AARON: Don't you even TRY it! I will make sure you and your sicko friend pay dearly! JENNIFER: Please! You cannot threaten me! (She laughs in scorn) RUSTY: Don't you dare push us, you evil woman! You are an evil, heartless, creature! I hope you get the book thrown at you! JENNIFER: Far from it! They will believe me! They would AUTOMATICALLY believe me. I am a beloved fashion model! That is what I am! AARON: Damn you, woman! I will make you pay for this! JENNIFER: Ha! Nobody will make me pay for ANYTHING! WOMAN'S VOICE: That is where you are wrong, Jennifer Barrett! (Enter Dylan, Sheila, Allen, Adam, Roger, Libby Atchison and another woman. It is Aaron's mother, Cathy Rizzo, who herself had just moved to Boston, at Sheila's request, after the death of her husband, David.) CATHY: Aaron! AARON: Mom! (he bursts into tears) (Cathy holds her son close, as she used to when he was little) CATHY: I am right here, darling. Libby D'Aiterio called me and she told me everything and what had happened, and what Jennifer had done to Aidan. JENNIFER (scoffing): Get out of here, you old bat! This doesn't concern you! CATHY (her temper is roused): You shut up, bitch! This concerns my grandson, and because of that, it DOES concern me! JENNIFER (viciously, and lying as usual): You have NO rights to him! CATHY (angrily): And you DO?! Aidan is MY grandson! Where does that leave you, you wicked woman?! You disowned him, you signed away your parental rights! And you think I have no rights?! Well, you are wrong. RUSTY: Who told you about what was going on, Cathy? CATHY: I received a call from Libby D'Aiterio after the funeral for Dave. She told me what was going on. She and Darren, Albie and Jason Mitchell all live in New York, and Albie had seen the whole thing on Facebook, especially since Jennifer BRAGGED about it! (The group is horrified. Jennifer grins at her brazenness.) JENNIFER: Oh please. She found all that out from a bunch of loser nerds?! Oh my GOD! RUSTY (advancing on her in menace): You. Shut. Up. You. Evil. Bitch!!!!! (Jennifer laughs while Rusty is calmed down by Rhonda.) SHEILA: From there, Aaron, it was not hard for us to have her come here and help out. Dylan and I know your old friends too. We worked with the Mitchells in New York, and Libby and Darren were introduced to us by them when we went to dinner in Midtown Manhattan. I do hope we did not overstep our bounds, Aaron. I did tell you that we found a house for you all, nearby our homes. AARON (grateful): Thank you, Sheila. RUSTY (gently): No, Sheila, you didn't overstep. You did what I hoped you would do. AARON: Where is Aidan? DYLAN: He is at my house. Aidan will be fine. I talked with Alicia Mannington and she is talking with him about it. RUSTY: That is good. ADAM: I talked with Wendy, my mother in-law, and we all went in and found Cathy a house nearby where we live, and we're moving you all near us. It's the house that Sheila is talking about. It is on Willow Street, not far from Anyssa's house. I am making sure that nothing more happens to Aidan. Poor kid has been through too much, and as a rape survivor, Dylan knows what that is like. I also talked with Bryan and Anyssa. They will be issuing a restraining order against Jennifer. And as for YOU, Jennifer, I would not even THINK about finding a modeling agency around here! By the time we get done with you, the only fashions you'll be wearing will be PRISON STRIPES! JENNIFER (snobbishly): Who the hell do you Harpers think you are?! You don't control this city! DYLAN (in a voice of pure steel): You're right, you slut, we don't control this city. That is the mayor's job, but, you have to realize that we DO protect those who are connected with us! You are an interloper, you evil shrew! And you are a dangerous and wicked being! Not to mention you are more than a bit crazy, and completely reckless! Aaron, Cathy, Rusty and Aidan are our friends, and I will be DAMNED if you ever get around them again! You are a despicable human being, and even then, I highly doubt that you are even HUMAN! You would have someone rape the son you gave up without any conscience, and I really think you are a sociopath! JENNIFER (screaming): Damn you! I will mop the floor with you! (Sheila will not allow her near Dylan) SHEILA (angrily): Get away from him! And you STAY away from him! AARON: Sheila is right! You stay away from them! You are a purely EVIL individual, Jennifer! I hope you sit in prison the rest of your life, you evil woman! (Just then, Anyssa comes along, with Sammy, Derek and Aidan. Aidan is overcome when he sees his grandmother.) AIDAN: Grandma! (Cathy hugs her grandson tightly. He breaks down crying in her arms) CATHY: It's all right, sweetheart. Grandma is here to stay! I am now living here for good, as of now. JENNIFER (infuriated): This is NOT fair! What about me?! What about MY wants?! DYLAN (reaching his boiling point): SHUT UP! It is entirely fair! You don't care a damned thing about Aidan! You never did! When you have a child, you are supposed to set aside your own damned wants and needs! That child is supposed to be top priority, Aaron gets that, why can't YOU get it?! And furthermore, I am glad his grandmother is here! She is MORE of a good influence on him than you ever were! JENNIFER (screaming): I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM!!!! DYLAN (screaming back at her): And YOU gave him up! YOU SIGNED YOUR RIGHTS AWAY, YOU DAMN BITCH!!!! (Sheila gets concerned. She goes to Dylan) SHEILA (gently): Careful, honey. Remember your stress levels. DYLAN: I so hate her! SHEILA: I know. I know. (she hugs him) Don't let her get to you. DYLAN (trying to calm himself): Thanks, dear. I almost forgot. AARON (in a compassionate tone): You've been a marvelous help, guys. But from here on in, I will handle Jennifer. DYLAN (finally calmed): Thanks, Aaron. Now, I know what you mean about how much of a trial she is. AARON (cheerfully, patting Dylan's shoulder): It's fine. You'll be fine. You don't worry a thing about it, pal. I have it all under control. RUSTY (grinning and winking at Dylan): And he does. AARON (turning his glare on his former wife): Dylan is right! All Aidan was to you was a prop! JENNIFER (haughtily): And so what?! CATHY: You are a damned evil woman! JENNIFER (dismissively): You two are crazy! RUSTY: No, YOU ARE the crazy one! (Just then a police officer comes in. He arrests Jennifer.) JENNIFER: What is this for?! OFFICER (coldly): Criminal facilitation of Rape! JENNIFER: You will all pay for having me arrested! I am too pretty to sit in prison! OFFICER (sarcastically): Sure, you are! JENNIFER: I will sue this city, and everyone in it, for not worshipping the ground I walk on! ANYSSA: And you will LOSE that suit, Jennifer. Get that bitch out of here! (Aaron is relieved as he watches his evil ex-wife hauled out of the door, screaming and yelling all the way down the hall; Cathy holds her son and grandson close. Rusty is next to his mother in law; while the Harpers talk with the detectives and making arrangements to have restraining orders placed against her for all Harper property. The scene fades) Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes